Specific Aims Molecular Pathology Core: Director: Dr. Jeff Gregg, M.D. Member: Chindo Hicks, Ph.D. Jim Kaput, PhD. Miguel Rea, Ph.D., Dawn Milliken, B.A. A. The Molecular Pathology Core (henceforth: the "MP core") will centralize and streamline genomic and pathology services for members of the Minority Disparities Center Project. Primary services offered will focus on gene expression profiling using the Affymetrix GeneChip system, single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping using the Affymetrix GeneChip system, and tissue microarrays. Our expertise will complement Genomics/Proteomics Resource Core at CHORI and we intend to collaborate on various genotyping and expression studies. In addition, the laboratory has extensive capability to perform tissue collection and pathological characterization that may be needed for this program. The Core staff will interact with investigators of the NCMHD Center of Excellence for Nutritional Genomics in order to design, perform, and analyze experiments for gene expression, SNP studies, or histopathological studies. The rationale for centralizing such work to the UC Davis core is to leverage the capability of the existing experience, capital equipment, and extramural support. The Core's Director, Dr. Jeff Gregg, has extensive experience in running the MP Core and he is currently funded by the NCI Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG, UC Davis), the NIH/NIEHS Environmental Factors in the Etiology of Autism Center Grant, the NIH/NIEHS Biomarkers of Exposure to Hazardous Substances Center Grant, and a cooperative agreement with the USDA Western Human Nutrition Research Center (WHNRC). The capabilities and resources of this Core will be available to members of the NCMHD Center of Excellence for Nutritional Genomics and the central focus of this grant will be to leverage the additional funding in this grant to extend the capability of this Core to perform SNP genotyping.